


Best Song Ever (Harry Styles/Reader Fic)

by hello_darkness



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_darkness/pseuds/hello_darkness
Summary: You're dancing at a club with your friends, and someone's watching from the bar.Reader's gender is not mentioned.





	Best Song Ever (Harry Styles/Reader Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> (Y/N) - your name
> 
> Doesn't mention whether or not Harry is famous, up to you.  
> Reader's gender is also not mentioned.

The music is loud, booming in your ears. You’re covered in sweat – whether it belongs to you or the large amount of people dancing around you, you’re unsure – but you don’t care either way. You can still feel a slight buzz from the alcohol you were consuming earlier, it’s wearing off but you’re having too much fun in the swarm of people to go and replenish your drink. You jump up and down and grind your hips to the songs, laughing at your own dancing as well as your group of friends.

As you hear one of your favourite songs come on you all whoop and holler. Your excited dancing only escalates as you begin to sing along too. **This is going to be a good night**.

 

Unbeknownst to you, a green-eyed brunette sits at the side of the bar watching you. He’d been there a while with his own mates when he spotted your group partying in the middle of the dancefloor. There was something about you – your eyes or your smile, or the way you danced without a care – that was intoxicating to him. He’d continued watching you, sipping his drink and paying very little attention to his friend’s conversation.

 

The song finishes and (for the first time that night) the next song is not one you particularly like. It becomes suddenly apparent how hot and bothered you are now that you’re not distracted by the music, and you wave to the group and point towards to doorway so they know you’re going to get some air.

The breeze hits you the moment you step outside and you instantly feel the heat leaving your cheeks. You breathe for a moment and then walk further away from the doorway to get away from the smokers. Finally feeling a lot less bothered, you close your eyes and lean against the cool brick wall for a while. All of a sudden, you feel a presence next to you.

 

Harry’s half listening to one of the boys talk about his latest fling when he notices you leaving the dancefloor and heading outside. His mates call out in confusion as he suddenly takes off in the same direction and he waves them off, leaving them. He crinkles his nose at the cigarette smoke that hits his nostrils the moment he steps outside, and blinks a few times to focus his eyes. He must be tipsier than he first thought. His brows furrow in confusion when he can’t immediately see you, then he spies you leaning against the wall away from everyone else and his heart practically skips a beat.

He saunters over and stands a little less than a meter away from you, when you open your eyes.

 

He’s absolutely gorgeous. You’ve just looked up to see his green eyes staring down at you and – after an initial shock – you’re struck but how stunning he is. Little beads of sweat are sitting just on his hairline (probably from how hot the room is inside). He suddenly looks downwards and _Oh, good Lord_ he bites lip. It’s fucking hot.

You somehow find your voice and step forward a little so you’re not leaning on the wall anymore, and muster up a small “Hi.”

 

 _Shit._ Harry realises immediately that he didn’t plan on what to say. He tries to think and looks away embarrassed when thankfully you open your mouth first. He looks back up at you.

“Hi to you too,” he replies.

“You lost?”

“I think I’ve found what I’m looking for,” he says, and you smile. His heart jumps once again.

“You came out here for a pick-up line?” you quip.

“Actually, I came out here for a name.”

“Ah,” you say. You reach your hand out to shake his, “(Y/N).”

He takes your hand and holds it instead of shaking it. Your skin is so soft and he smiles to himself at how well your hand fits in his.

“I’m Harry,” he says, still loosely hanging onto your fingers. “So, (Y/N), can I buy you a drink?”

“Only if you promise to give me my hand back afterwards,” you smile.

He grins back at you and turns away, pulling you back inside and towards to bar.

 

You try not to snort as you laugh at Harry’s joke. Not only is he gorgeous – he’s hilarious. How can it be legal for someone to be this perfect?

You’ve already polished off another 2 drinks when you refuse to let Harry buy you a third and shove your card in front of his.

“Hey!” he protests

“No chance, buddy. Fair is fair,” you comment, putting your card away and handing him is drink. He’s become noticeably calmer around you and you’re not sure whether or not it’s the alcohol.

He’s suddenly distracted by a group yelling at him from the other side of the bar and you look over to see a good-looking group of guys calling out to him.

“It’s my mates…sorry” he says, looking apologetic. “I’ll just be one second”.

He skulls his drink, leaving the empty glass to be cleaned up by the bartender. You sip yours and smile to yourself at the thought of him ditching his buddies for you. Instead of the scolding you were expecting him to get, you watch as his mates pat him on the back and high five a red-faced Harry before he manages to pull away again.

He quickly comes back over and apologises as you finish off your drink, discarding the glass.

“Let’s go over here,” he says, leading you towards to the corner out of eyesight of his friends.

You follow without complaint, and shoot an angry look towards your own group when they wolf whistle at you both walking past.

 

Harry takes you to a secluded corner and leans on the wall, looking at you. You stand close, leaning as well, staring back into his eyes. _Jesus, he’s attractive._

He’s trying to think of something witty to say to you but he’s incredibly distracted by how good you look, plus he already knows anything he says at this point won’t be as clever as your reply. He’s opening his mouth to speak when, once again, you speak first.

The alcohol in you gives you a burst of courage and before you know it you hear yourself say: “Fuck it.”

You lean forward on your toes, and see his eyes widen a little with surprise before you connect your lips with his. Gently, at first, unsure if this is what he wants too. It only takes Harry a second to react before he slides his arm around your waist, pulling you to him. You feel him smile into the kiss as you move closer and wrap your own arms around his neck.

After a moment, he runs his tongue slowly over your bottom lip, asking for permission. You respond by lightly biting back on his own lip. He moves his free hand to your hair and the kiss deepens. It’s passionate, and hot, and before you know it you’re both out of breath.

He pulls back, breathless, and rests his forehead gently on yours, smiling.

“Wow,” he whispers.

“Wow,” you mimic.

He moves his hand from your hand down your face, lightly cupping your jaw.

“So…is it too much to ask if–” he begins, but you cut him off.

“Mine or yours?”

His smile widens: “Mine.”

You head towards the door again, waving to your friends to alert them you’re leaving.

Harry stands behind you as you wait for a taxi, arms wrapped around your waist to keep you warm. He kisses the side of your neck gently and you feel sparks flying inside of you.

 **This is going to be a _very_ good night**.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears!  
> Let me know if I've made any mistakes, I was in a rush do I didn't read over it! xx


End file.
